1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for temporarily bracing walls during construction, and relates more particularly to an improved bracing apparatus having a main brace plus two lateral bracing legs.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
One common construction technique relating to the erection of buildings involves first fabricating horizontal panels and then tilting those panels to a vertical orientation for use as the walls of the building. An important advantage of this technique is that the wall panel can often be fabricated much easier when it is horizonta, where heavy structural members can be more easily handled. Concrete slab walls are typically constructed with this technique.
An important aspect of this construction technique is the need to provide bracing for the tilt-up panels while other panels and connecting structure is being erected. For this purpose, temporary braces are commonly used that extend obliquely from the panel to the adjacent floor. Even if the tilt-up panel is vertical and its weight is fully supported by the floor, the temporary brace must be sturdy enough to counteract winds loads or the like. A common failure mode for a temporary brace is buckling under compressive loading.